My Loyalty to You, Fluttershy
by Discord's Butt
Summary: A trip to Cloudsdale does not end as well as it was planned. I suck at summaries. Please tell me what you think and give me pointers! Rated T because it's a bit dark for kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the song ****_Loyalty_**** by MandoPony.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own My Little Pony or it's characters. I also do not own the song or the writer. I only own this individual plot.**

"Can I come with you, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked her pegasus friend, her voice as soft as ever. Her pink mane flowed behind her as she followed the speedy rainbow blur in the sky. The rainbow changed it's direction and stopped in front of the yellow pegasus. It was clear now that the blur was, in fact, a blue coated pony with a rainbow mane.

"What was that, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked in a scratchy voice. "I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, I was just wondering. Is it OK if I come with you to your practice in Cloudsdale?" The shy pony brought her hoofs closer to her body.

"I don't know. I'm kind of in a hurry..."

"Oh I just wanted to cheer you on. But that's ok too. I can stay home and wish for you to do your best. I just really wanted to go."

"Oh alright. But you gotta be fast. And if you're gonna cheer for me, you better be loud."

"OK. I-I'll do my best."

The two arrived in Cloudsdale, but Rainbow Dash seemed a bit upset. Looking around, all the other ponies that came to practice seemed to have been there long before her arrival. She was late. This would never have happened if Fluttershy had flown a little faster. Of course, her friend realized this.

"I'm so sorry, Rainbow Dash. I didn't mean to make you late." The pony kept her head down. Rainbow Dash huffed a bit. Her anger was clear. But this was Fluttershy, her friend. She had to forgive her!

"It's ok. It's not your fault."

"I can't seem to do anything right. I'm so sorry. I'm glad you understand, though."

Rainbow Dash flew around the track, passing hurdles and all. On the bleachers, Fluttershy cheered her friend on as best she could, though she knew it wasn't enough. No way her friend would hear her if she's so quiet. But she couldn't cheer louder. She didn't have it in her. It hurt to know she couldn't even support her friend. After making Rainbow Dash late, it cheering should have been enough to make the blue pegasus forget what the yellow one had done. Unfortunately, it was useless.

A nameless stallion had noticed Fluttershy's petty attempts at cheering.

"You call that cheering? Ha!" He let out a gruff neigh as he laughed. "Little pony, why don't you just go back to where you came from. You don't belong here!" Fluttershy looked up at him.

"Actually sir, I was born in Cloudsdale so-" The other pony cut her off before she could finish.

"You? From Cloudsdale? Don't make me laugh!" Fluttershy tried to get another word in but the other wouldn't let her. "It's shameful for us pegasus ponies to know you are one of us. More shameful that you are from the same town! You're so weak. I feel bad for anypony that even knows your name! How do your friends deal with you?" Fluttershy let the words sink in. It hurt, a lot. She felt the pain in her chest. She felt it in the back of her head. It was true. She could barely fly. She was no pegasus pony. And she was a constant burden on her friends.

"No..." she muttered. She had to make herself believe that what the stallion said was not true. "No. I may be weak, but my friends don't mind. They like me for who I am. they-" Once again the other pony cut her off.

"Like you for who you are? You're kidding right? They only reason they probably even talk to you is because they feel bad for you!" Every word said felt like a flash of reality.

"That's... That's not true..."

"Prove it!" The other pony leaned in close to Fluttershy. "If you can do one not weak thing, I'll believe you. Because, if you can muster up the courage to do one small thing, then you may just be worth it."

Fluttershy looked towards the track. Rainbow Dash was zipping through the track. It would be great to show her that she wasn't as worthless and weak as everyone thought. It would be great to make Rainbow Dash proud.

The stallion, glanced in the direction Fluttershy was looking and spoke once more.

"Why don't you join the practice? It would be a perfect way for you to prove yourself." That was all it took. The yellow pegasus made her way to the track, slowly. What had she gotten herself into? Could she really pull this off?

As soon as she joined the track, the other pegasi zoomed passed her. At some point, in the heat of the moment, on pony bumped into her. This caused great damage to everypony there. One clash led to another, which led to another. All the ponies were going so fast. They didn't have time to go around or stop. Those who did got run into by ponies behind them. Soon, everypony was either injured or dazed. Rainbow dash somehow found Fluttershy in the mess. What she wanted to do was make sure her friend was ok. But a different feeling crept upon her.

"What were you thinking?!" She didn't mean to say this at all. But now that she had started, Rainbow Dash couldn't stop. "You ruined everything! I knew I shouldn't have brought you here! You always get in the way! You can't do anything right!" Fluttershy's eyes filled with tears. She looked towards the bleachers, but the stallion had already left. Not know what else to do, the pony muttered a soft sorry and flew as fast as she could back to Ponyville. Back to her house. back to the only friends she could imagine right now, her animal friends. But what if they were just using her? What if no pony really cared?

Fluttershy locked the door to the house and and locked the door to her room. Curled up in her bed, the thoughts of what happened repeated in her head, no matter how many times she tried to block it out. Weak. Burden. Useless. The more she thought, the more it hurt. Soon, her mind was making up terrible situations. All of her friends telling her such terrible things. They were never really her friends though. No pony ever really liked her. Weak. Burden. Useless. She cried. She cried till she couldn't cry any more. She cried until her tears wouldn't come out anymore. She cried until one last thought hit her head.

What if she could end it all? Not have to worry about friends? Not have to feel the pain she had been hiding for so long? What if she took the easy way out? No pony would miss her.

Rainbow Dash stared at Fluttershy's door. She stared, but she wasn't looking at the door. She could only think of the horrible way she treated her best friend. Finally, she knocked on the door. No answer. Fluttershy must have been really mad. She knocked once more. Still no answer. For some reason, something didn't feel right. A strange surge fell over the pony and she knocked down the door to get in. the animals in the house were acting strange. Rainbow Dash ran to Fluttershy's room. Knocking down this door, she was shocked a t what she saw. Actually, shocked is an understatement. She was mortified!

The once sweet and shy Pony hung from the ceiling, a rope around her neck.

"No. Oh no no no no no! NO! Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash brought the corpse down, in hope that maybe her friend was still alive. "Fluttershy! Wake up! This isn't funny! I didn't mean the things I said! I don't know what happened! Just wake up! You don't get in the way, you're really kind! FLUTTERSHY!" The pony's eyes started watering, her heart racing. "Fluttershy! Wake UP! You can't do this!" after many attempts of shaking the dead pony, Rainbow Dash settled down next to the corpse. She nuzzled her face in the neck of the pony she once called a friend.

"I'm sorry"


	2. Epilogue: The Nameless Pony

**Epilogue**

**I do not own My Little Pony. I only own this story and the Nameless Pony**

* * *

A note from the Nameless Pony.

Remember to keep clear of the crazy ponies. But that is completely and utterly impossible. We are all insane. For better or worse, every pony you meet will have a screw loose in their head. It may be big, it may be small.

Those screws are fun to play with. Some choose to tighten them, though that most certainly doesn't last long. The screw will just become loose again. I choose to loosen the screw some more. It's quite a delight. A bit amusing.

You see, Every pony walks by the kitchen knife for whatever reason. But we all know better than to stain the carpet. Well... Most of us. Some of us forget. And some of us just don't care. I don't lay a hoof on that knife.

But I don't care about staining the carpet either. In fact, the red blood makes a beautiful pattern on the white carpet. The wetness feels glorious under my hooves. So I loosen a few screws. I'm not doing anything wrong. Merely, I am encouraging behavior for my benefit.

Signed,

* * *

The Nameless Pony has no real name.

He has no real face and no real gender.

To every pony, he is different.

He is the pony that hides in your conscience.

He is the pony that tells you all your wrongs.

He encourages the way you fix your wrongs.

He is the monster of life. He is you and yet he is not.

Do not touch the knife he points his hoof to.

Do not shed the blood of any pony, not even your self.

But of course you will.

You have no choice.

He pushes buttons you barely know exist.

He is the Nameless Pony

He is your doom.


End file.
